Valentine's Day
by Lady Nightlord
Summary: Songfic V/OC what will Vincent do when Valentine's Day comes round and the one he wants to tell he loves isn't there?


-Valentine's Day-

It had been a long day once again. Then again what did that matter to a man who was going to live forever? Vincent glanced his crimson eyes round the bar another time. Seventh Heaven was home to him and his friends, a place they could always come back to no matter what. He sat there in his usual dark corner, hidden in shadows from any of the other occupants. Still that didn't stop Tifa shooting him worried glances. Vincent mentally sighed as he looked into his glass of well needed alcohol. Today was a day he remembered well, it was the day he met her.

* * *

My insides are turned to ash, so slow  
And blew away as I collapsed, so cold  
A black wind took them away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night

* * *

_Vincent sat in Lucrecia's cave once again, his tattered red cloak round him from the way he sat on the cold stone floor. His eyes reflected the beautiful mako crystals where the woman he had loved lay frozen in time. As always he sat still, barely breathing as memories and thoughts assaulted his fragile mind; he knew if he went back to his friends like this he would lose control of Chaos. Here he found peace._

_That's when he heard the small, but audible, sound of sniffing coming from somewhere inside the cave. Vincent frowned, no one knew of this place but for him but it didn't sound like one of the monsters that roamed these parts. Standing silently, he followed the sniffling sounds until he was round the other side of the crystal that held Lucrecia. There sat a woman with short snowy white hair that ruffled with the draft, she wore white shorts and tank top but a black cloak round her shoulders. She seemed to be crying._

_First thoughts were to kick her out of just ignore her, after all she wasn't supposed to be here. Then again, he thought he should at least try and help her._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked calmly, trying to keep the cold edge from his voice._

_She squeaked and jumped up, spinning round to look at him with shockingly beautiful blue eyes, tears present in them._

"_I'm s-s-sorry," she sniffed again wiping her eyes, "I...I just wanted to get away f-f-from everyone else..."_

_Vincent looked in her eyes but could see no lie and remained quiet for her to explain. The young woman gulped before carrying on._

"_They bully m-m-me...because of who I am...."_

"_And who are you?"_

_She wrung her hands looking elsewhere before calming herself and looking at him._

* * *

And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so disatisfied  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

* * *

_She almost gasped as her eyes met crimson; they were so beautiful she felt she could lose herself in them. His long black hair contrasting drastically with her own, and his odd clothes that somehow looked brilliant on him._

"_I-I-I-I'm V-V-V-Valentine," she stuttered._

_He blinked clearly not expecting that but said nothing about it, "my name is Vincent."_

'_Vincent,' she mentally breathed, 'a handsome name for a handsome man...WHAT THE HELL?!?! I ONLY JUST MET THE GUY!!'_

"_I'll just g-g-g-go," she made to hurriedly pass him._

* * *

I used to be my own protection, but not now  
Cause my path has lost direction, somehow  
A black wind took you away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night

* * *

_Vincent was shocked at her sudden announcement at leaving and watched as she moved past him. Before he knew it he felt like something was being torn from his soul, something he didn't want to lose._

"_Wait!"_

_Valentine stopped and looked back at him questioningly._

_Vincent was shocked at himself but still managed to keep up with his raging mind, "you can stay, I'm not bothered."_

_She smiled a heart stopping smile and launched herself at him with a warm embrace startling him._

"_Thanks," she whispered, "for accepting me."_

_His eyes widened in shock and instantly thought to push her away but his arms weren't listening to him, instead they slowly came round her in a friendly embrace._

'_What the hell are you doing Vincent?' he asked himself._

_-__**Don't let her go**__- the demon inside him growled._

'_What?!' Vincent was furious at the demon for controlling him._

_-__**If you let her go we will never see her again and we will perish, can't you feel the power coming from her, human? She's an ancient, a powerful one too. Don't tell me you haven't noticed how weak you have been lately**__- in actual fact Vincent had noticed and had grown worried –__**I can't be contained forever in your body, her powers are enough to suppress me into a calming slumber**__-_

_'Why do you care?' Vincent asked calmer._

_-__**She reminds me of Orphelia, my beloved**__-_

'_You loved someone?' Vincent asked incredulously._

_-__**Why such a shock? But we are not here to discuss my previous love life, we need her and she needs someone to be there for her**__-_

_For once the demon's words made sense to him and he found it hard to find anything to say against it. Instead he slipped back from her and she looked up at him with a smile._

"_Do you know what day it is today?"_

_He slowly shook his head and she beamed._

"_Valentine's day."_

* * *

And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so disatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder  
As they put you down inside  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

* * *

Just remembering that day brought a lift to his tired heart, his crimson eyes brightening for a second before dulling. She still wasn't here. She had gone away for a while saying she would be back for Valentine's Day, her day. When he had told her his last name was Valentine she had been ecstatic and bouncy al day. Hearing the door open his head shot up but it was only another customer hidden beneath a hood. With a quiet sigh, he stood, tired of waiting, and headed out of the bar.

"Vincent," Tifa watched him go sadly, "where are you Valentine?" the hooded person sat at the bar and she smiled, "what can I get you?"

* * *

So now you're gone  
And I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like  
To be alone

* * *

Stood on the edge of the canyon, Vincent felt the wind rush through his hair and across his face in a soothing manner. His eyes closed just letting the feeling free his soul into the winds. He had given everything to Valentine, his mind, his heart, his soul and even his love, although he had yet to admit it. It had gotten to a point where he could no longer look at her without seeing some fantasy play in his head, all of them far too vivid to explain in case of the presence of a minor in the same room. Vincent feared his dreams of her were all he would see of her. Each dream would seem so real he would believe it to be reality, until he woke in depression realising he was still alone, still unloved.

* * *

On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
(I used to be my own protection but not now)

* * *

Opening his eyes, they cast down into the deep ravine below. Sometimes he wished to throw himself down upon the sharp rocks to his death, hoping that he would finally die. Anything was better than living for all eternity, alone, unloved, watching everyone he cared for die and be unable to join them in the lifestream. Yet she would always be there for him when he thought of it, Valentine was his voice of reason through madness that not even Chaos could resist. Both he and his demon were hopelessly caught. But she wasn't here, Valentine was nowhere, and the sun was setting on the horizon. Vincent closed his eyes for one final time.

'Just let it all end.'

-**Don't do this human, what would Valentine say if she knew?**-

'She isn't here demon,' he spat coldly, 'I was just left again,' he scoffed slightly, 'and on her day too...Valentine's day...'

One step was all he needed, one step towards the freedom death offered, the freedom of immortality, of the demon, of the internal pain and suffering.

'Let it all end...'

* * *

On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
(Cuz my mind has lost direction somehow)  
On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
(I used to be my own protection but not now)  
On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
(Cuz my mind has lost direction somehow)

* * *

Another breeze swept up dust round him and he swore he felt it wrap round him like arms in a loving embrace. He sighed in content but knew it was just another dream.

"Vincent..."

His eyes widened and turned round to see it really was her, really her arms round him, her eyes looking into his warmly.

"I'm home."

He pulled her tightly into his chest never wishing to let go of her again as he buried his face into her neck, "never leave again..."

"I won't," she smiled, her arms round his neck as she closed her eyes happily, "happy Valentine's Day."  
He drew back confused until her lips touched his, warm and delicious until they parted. Vincent looked at her unsure if it was a dream or not. His hand gently grasped her neck before his lips pressed against hers in a warm loving kiss. If it was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

'Happy Valentine's Day...my dear sweet Valentine.'


End file.
